


softens

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, doyoung is briefly mentioned, engagement!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: It only takes one glance for Jaehyun to fall in love with Taeyong for the rest of his life.





	softens

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread so please excuse any mistakes! and enjoy! (the title came from softens by wet.)
> 
> click [here](https://despxndent.wordpress.com/2018/08/14/softens) for a vietnamese translation of this fic!

Taeyong finds the sheets wrapped around his petite body too comfortable, too cozy that his mind is tricked to fall back asleep, even if the sunlight has already slipped its way through the blinds. These past months has been nerve-racking for him — preparing for the wedding and staying up to call everyone, voice already going rough due to catching up with his friends and family. He wants this wedding to be perfect, he only gets to celebrate it once in his entire lifetime with the man that he loves the most.

So of course, if there's any reason for him to stay and sleep in, he jumps on the opportunity without any hesitation. He turns to his side, hand reaching out to clutch—

_Nothing._

His eyes fly open, a lump already stuck in his throat as his palms slide along the sheets, in search for the warm body that he's used to hugging every night for the past three years.

All he can hold are the blankets uselessly pushed to the side of the bed and a couple of pillows. He sits up in panic — Jaehyun has never woken up before him for the past years. He has the worst case of sleeping in and Taeyong has lost count the amount of times back when they were simply college roommates that Jaehyun has jumped out his bed, hair disheveled and wide eyes. His shirt, for some reason, has always been put on the wrong way and he always ends up fumbling to get into his jeans.

Even when they already got together, that habit is just something that Taeyong decided to tolerate and he learned to wake up earlier than usual, just so Jaehyun won't be panicking every time he has to go to work.

It's understandable now, especially with the stress of the wedding settling in, that he tries to find Jaehyun. But he's still exhausted, eyes fluttering shut every now and then as he adjusts to the morning atmosphere.

It's the creak of the door and footsteps resounding on the floor that Taeyong halts his actions, gaze focused on the door. Jaehyun steps in, drying off his hair with a towel before he suddenly stops as he sees Taeyong staring at him with sleepy eyes though he can notice the way the other stiffens up.

"Hey," Jaehyun says softly as he approaches the older boy, a smile gracing on the edges of his lips as he takes a seat on the bed, attention focused on him only.

"Hey," Taeyong can't help but heave a soft sigh of relief, shoulders dropping as he rubs his eyes with his palms, reaching a hand out afterwards to clutch Jaehyun's loose shirt. A soft chuckle echoes against the four walls as Jaehyun shifts closer, hand on Taeyong's cheek before he leans in to drop a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Slept well?"

"Mm," Taeyong scoots closer, seeking for the other's warmth as he snuggles against Jaehyun's chest, arms winding lazily around his waist to tug him closer, "I did but I panicked because when I woke up, you weren't around."

"Not used to seeing me wake up earlier than you, huh?" The laugh that escapes past Jaehyun's lips leaves a warm feeling in Taeyong's chest and something in him wants to keep that sound in a jar and listen to it for the rest of his life.

"No, you're such a lazy ass. I always have to wake you up so you wouldn't be late."

"You wouldn't mind doing that for the rest of your life, right?" Their fingers intertwine as Jaehyun brings his hand, brushing his pair against Taeyong's knuckles in an affectionate manner. There's a pink tint that's clearly evident on Taeyong's cheeks and Jaehyun doesn't miss the chance to elicit a laugh at the sight of it, teasing him with kisses on his face.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"Ugh, shut up."

"You know there's only one way to shut me up." Jaehyun puckers his lips playfully at him and Taeyong rolls his eyes at the younger male, caving in at the last minute, leaning in to press a loud smack on his lips.

"There!" Jaehyun shakes his head, bottom lip jutting out to resemble a pout as he presses himself close to Taeyong.

"No, that's not enough. I need more."

"Nope, you're not getting any more kisses, mister."

"Come on!" Jaehyun whines as Taeyong pulls away with his head thrown back, laughing loudly as he attempts to cover his mouth with his hands. His nose scrunches up when he flashes a smile at Jaehyun, who keeps the pout on his lips for a moment before giving up as he attacks the older boy with a tight hug, stumbling back into bed whilst sharing a laugh.

It doesn't even take Taeyong more than a second to look at Jaehyun and realize that god, he loves him more than anything and waking up like this with him for the rest of his life is the best decision he has ever done.

-

"No, what do you mean you're out of— No, I want calla lilies!" Jaehyun steps inside their shared apartment, brows furrowed together as he watches Taeyong pace around in their living room, forehead creased as he holds the phone against his ear. He's obviously stressed and Jaehyun knows better than to bother Taeyong.

(He learned it the hard way one night and he ended up sleeping on the couch while a fuming Taeyong takes up their bedroom.)

But he can't bear to watch his soon-to-be husband go into another breakdown because he wants this wedding to be absolutely perfect. Jaehyun knows that this wedding will be the utmost perfection because he's going to marry the love of his life, his everything.

He waits for Taeyong to drop the call, phone falling on the couch as the boy takes his seat, hands rubbing his face in pure distress.

"Hey, babe." Jaehyun speaks in a soft tone as he leaves his briefcase on the coffee table, making his way beside Taeyong on the couch while an arm wraps itself around the other male's waist.

"Jae," Taeyong whimpers as he automatically curls up in his arms and Jaehyun is all to happy to allow him to take a rest in his embrace as he hums a familiar tune of a song that he knows that Taeyong loves endlessly.

"What if this wedding is a disaster? What if everything will get messed up?" Taeyong spills his concerns, voice shaking as his lips quivered in fright and anxiety, unconsciously pressing himself even closer to Jaehyun to seek for more of his warm and comfortable embrace.

"This wedding is not going to get ruined, silly." Jaehyun chuckles as he cups Taeyong's cheeks in his palms, wiping away the tears that have fallen from the other's eyes.

"You know, not all weddings are perfect. There are some things that are not going to turn out as what you wanted." Jaehyun's soothing tone makes Taeyong feel like everything's going to be all right. His heart was racing so wildly just a moment ago but now, it's a steady and calm heartbeat and he knows that Jaehyun has always soothed him down with his sweet gestures and voice.

"Do you know what's going to make our wedding perfect?" Taeyong gazes at him with wide eyes and Jaehyun finds himself getting entranced by how beautiful he is. He can never get enough of Taeyong's ethereal beauty and he can spend an entire lifetime just admiring him.

"I'm going to get married to you by the end of the day. And all the mornings after that, I'm going to wake up next to the boy who makes my heart race all the damn time and look at him as if he's the best miracle that ever happened to me." Taeyong gets teary-eyed and he laughs, heart filled to the brim because of love just for the boy in front of him.

"I have something to show you." Jaehyun stands up from the couch, eyes bright and twinkling with excitement as he pulls on Taeyong's hand, pulling him up. Taeyong spares him a confused look, eyebrows knitted together but Jaehyun has already pulled away to grab Taeyong's coat off the hook, passing it to the older boy.

"Where are we going?" Taeyong voices out, slipping easily in his blue coat while Jaehyun opens the door. Their hands find their way back to each other, fingers interlocked as Jaehyun curls the corners of his pair into a wide smile, eyes crinkling.

"You'll see."

-

"Wow," Taeyong stands in front of the large bookstore. It looks worn down already and Taeyong is so sure that it's going to get torn apart soon because a new store will stand. 

"Doyoung talked to the owner and asked for the key," Jaehyun reaches into his pocket, bringing out an old key as he waves it in front of Taeyong's face, "the place is ours for the night."

"Wow," Taeyong only repeats, eyes wide as Jaehyun steps forward to unlock the door, pushing it open as he switches on the light. The whole place lit up almost immediately and Taeyong's breath is taken away because it looks the same, just like seven years ago.

"Shall we?" Jaehyun steps back into the cold, a hand reaching out. Taeyong takes it with a grin as they make their way to the store, slipping inside and shutting the door right behind them.

Once again, Taeyong's breath is swept away at the sight of the shelves stocked up with old books. The floor is clear from dust and they walk past every shelf, eyes gazing at the spines of books on display. Taeyong can vaguely remember staying here for hours, searching and flipping through the books, hoping that he'll be able to buy them with his allowance that he saves up every week.

"We met here," Jaehyun breaks the comfortable silence as he stands in between the third and fourth shelves, in the center of the spacious pathway, "even before we found out that we were going to be college roommates."

"You were here." Jaehyun pulls on his coat and Taeyong laughs as he follows the other, allowing him to tug on his coat as he places him just a few inches in front of him.

"You were reading a book called," Jaehyun searches from the spine of books, fingers grazing along them before he halts, pulling out a particular book before he shows the covers to him, "The Five People You Meet in Heaven."

Taeyong laughs and covers his cheeks, trying to hide how they turned red as he glances down at his shoes. When he raises his eyes once again, Jaehyun is looking at him with a softened gaze with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"How did you... remember that? Like, all of that?" Taeyong drops his voice into a whisper as Jaehyun easily slides the book back into the same place where he found it. Jaehyun circles his arms around him, pulling him close and presses their bodies comfortably.

"You don't forget the first time you meet the love of your life." Taeyong's heart is beating against his rib cage and he wants to stay like this with Jaehyun, frozen in time and just drown themselves in endless happiness.

"I just bought a new record for my mom at the vinyl record shop next door that same day. I dropped by here because I need to buy the book needed for my report and for some reason, fate must have made us meet though honestly, we didn't talk. You only looked at me and smiled and," Jaehyun halts as Taeyong wraps his arms around his neck, a smile reflected on both of their expressions, "I swear my world just stopped that day. I just knew that there's something between us."

"And who knew that I would meet you as my college roommate?" They share a laugh as Jaehyun bumps his nose with Taeyong's, eyes crinkling up once again.

"Yeah, you literally froze up when I stepped in the room and introduced myself. You ran out without even introducing yourself."

"Hey, I was scared and nervous! I mean, what's the chance of getting such a gorgeous roommate? And who, I might add, is the same person I was crushing on when I was still in high school." Taeyong throws his head back and laughs, cheeks red as he opts to rest his forehead against the taller male's shoulder while enjoying his embrace. The silence settles in but Taeyong never found this kind of silence awkward — it was beautiful. Comforting. All he ever wanted after every stressful day that passes by. Jaehyun made him feel like he finally found his home.

"I'm so lucky that I met you." Taeyong heaves a sigh and Jaehyun grins at him, kissing the side of his head.

"I'm the luckiest person ever. I'm so lucky that I'm going to marry Lee Taeyong." They share another laugh and Taeyong finds himself melting when Jaehyun captures his lips in a gentle kiss, their bodies resting against each other.

"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" Jaehyun whispers once he pulls away, their foreheads pressed together. Taeyong gazes up at him, eyes crinkling up as his nose scrunches up with a wide smile curving up the corners of his pair. His answer earns the sweetest smile from Jaehyun and Taeyong would never, ever regret his decision. It's the best decision he has ever made after all.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it! leave a comment or a kudos if you want, thank you! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
